


Whatever Comes Next

by madamewriterofwrongs



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Movie Night, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft evan buckley, post 3x18, they're just happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: He hadn’t meant to. But he knew that Christopher had gotten on a bus for two weeks today. He knew that Eddie would be a nervous wreck about it. He knew that he was projecting a little. But he hadn’t meant to drive to his house at 10 o’clock at night. And he definitely hadn’t meant to knock on the door.Eddie answered anyways.Post 3x18 (Spoilers) Buck and Eddie keep each other company.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 17
Kudos: 189





	Whatever Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

> I'm discovering that I'm a sucker for these two boys just being content. Don't need grand declarations or big drama (although I do enjoy that on occasion). I just like seeing them together and happy. And I hope you do, too.
> 
> Spoilers for 3x18 but otherwise, it's just some good fluff for your souls while we wait a whole year for Season 4.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Check out my tumblr [madamewriterofwrongs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs)

He hadn’t meant to. But he knew that Christopher had gotten on a bus for two weeks today. He knew that Eddie would be a nervous wreck about it. He knew that he was projecting a little. But he hadn’t meant to drive to his house at 10 o’clock at night. And he definitely hadn’t meant to knock on the door.

Eddie answered anyways.

“Buck, everything alright?” Maybe. He was worried about Christopher being so far away from home. He was worried about Eddie being alone. He was worried about being alone himself. Talking with Abby had been good. He comprehended her actions and accepted her choices and his heart didn’t hurt that much after she walked away. Just the dull pain of a chronic injury that was slowly fading away.

Overall, he was okay. But it wasn’t about him right now (he didn’t think; he was still constantly evaluating his actions, making sure he was doing them for the right reasons).

He didn’t answer Eddie but instead, offered him a soft, friendly smile. “I want pizza and you have cash so I figured we could have a movie night.” Buck stood there with his hands in his jean pockets hoping – begging – Eddie to read between the lines. _I’m worried about you and I think you and I could use the company_.

For a moment, the brown-haired firefighter contemplated his offer, hand still holding the door wide open. He could close it if he wanted to. He could tell Buck that he was fine or he wanted to be alone. He could tell him off for being so presumptuous; slam the door in his face.

Eddie smiled and released his hand to invite Buck in.

“What are we watching?”

* * *

The pizza was gone, the beer was drunk, the movie was nearly over. And still Buck wasn’t satisfied. He hadn’t accomplished what he’d come here to accomplish. _You came here to keep Eddie company, you’re doing that_. There was something more; something he wanted to talk about but he didn’t know what it was. What kind of sense did that make?

They had been silent for a long time when Eddie’s voice startled him out of his thoughts; gruff and quiet.

“You know, I was starting to think Abby wasn’t real.”

“What?” Buck just stared at him, confused and a little relieved that he hadn’t been the one to bring it up. Part of him wanted to talk about what happened that night of the train accident; the conflict, the indecision, the weight on his chest the entire time they were in the train car. Trying to save Sam. Because that’s what he did: he saved people.

“You and everyone, you talked about her so much when I first came.” Eddie shrugged, keeping his eyes on the television screen. A buffer between the two of them – an out in case one of them didn’t want to talk. “And then you just stopped talking about her. I kind of wondered if you’d just made her up.”

“Why would I do that?”

Again, Eddie shrugged, casual as ever. “Pretty girl hits on you but you’re not interested? Easy to say you have a girlfriend back home.”

“Abby wasn’t an excuse.” It wasn’t a defensive outburst; it wasn’t a wracking sob. It was a quiet statement; Buck’s head tilted closer to Eddie’s but he wouldn’t instigate eye contact. Not yet. “She was someone I cared about a lot.”

“I could tell.”

That made him snap his head. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Come on.” Eddie huffed a small laugh. But when Buck didn’t join him, he turned to look at him, eyes full of concern and lips playfully scolding. “One look at her and you couldn’t focus for the rest of the call.”

It didn’t have the same weight to it that a proper dressing down from Eddie would have but it sent Buck right back to the train. Desperately trying to rescue Sam for Abby, ignoring the part of his brain that said ‘what if you didn’t?’ Because that wasn’t him. That was greedy and selfish and _monstrous_ and he hated that the thought had even crossed his mind. He worked twice as hard to save him, then. And Abby had thanked him and he couldn’t think straight. He just needed to keep working.

“I’m uh, I’m sorry about that, by the way. I apologized to Bobby but I never…” He never apologized to Eddie. He owed him a lot of apologies. “I put you in a difficult position during a high-stress situation and that wasn’t fair.”

He felt like he was quoting from a clinical book, but he was just trying so hard to be direct with his words these days. Be open and honest. He owed it to Eddie after everything they’d been through. Buck waited for the other shoe to drop. For Eddie to scold him properly. Tell him how reckless and stupid he was. Tell him he couldn’t trust him.

Eddie elbowed him gently and smirked as he returned his attention to the tv in front of them. “I’m kind of used to it by now.” Buck let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Everyone has their blind spots.”

He was right, of course. Buck had felt blindsided by Abby’s return and he’d lost his mind for a second, but they rescued everyone they went in there to save. And he was okay. But still…

“And thanks. You know, for telling Bobby. I wasn’t thinking straight and you were right to call me on it.”

Eddie’s face drifted back to Buck’s and he must have seen the guilt written there because he leaned in closer. “I’ve got your back.” He reassured.

The pair continued to look at each other, seemingly evaluating the other’s presence. Buck saw concern but also trust – that elusive trust he was worried he’d lost – and sincerity. His lip twitched up at the thought of being okay. Finally. And the knowledge that Eddie had his back made him happy. And maybe his heart sped up a little. And maybe he knew why but didn’t say anything. Honesty was not the same as truth.

They were pulled out of their stupor by the buzzing of Eddie’s phone of the coffee table.

“Is that Christopher?” Buck practically bounced closer on the couch as Eddie picked up his phone.

“No, it’s Athena.” But he was still grinning wide so Buck _had_ to lean over and see what was making his friend so happy. “She uh, she sent me some photos of Christopher from the party.” Eddie turned the phone so they could both swipe through the collection Athena had sent. Chris and Eddie. Chris and Buck. Chris and the rest of the 118 Kids. Buck and Eddie. Absently, Buck realized there wasn’t a photo of the three of them (Chris, Buck, and Eddie) and he found he really wanted one.

“So cute.” Buck smiled as he placed his chin on Eddie’s shoulder. “Hey, could you send me that one?” The one of him and Christopher, all wide smiles and pure joy. That one was definitely a keeper.

“Sure.” He watched Eddie clear his throat and send the photo. He sat back when his phone indicated a new text and it was his turn to smile wide. He really did love that kid.

“Hey, how is Christopher?” He placed his phone on the coffee table next to Eddies. “Have you heard from him?”

Eddie’s calm exterior melted into sad concern for just a moment so he looked down to hide it. “No. They know to call me if there’s a problem but otherwise.” He sighed. “He’s on his own.”

Buck felt a familiar pang in his chest seeing Eddie clench his jaw like he was trying to chew on his own emotions. He knew it came from going it alone for so long – caring for Christopher alone and having no one to talk about things with. Sure, he wasn’t a ‘therapy kind of guy’ but Buck knew Eddie was reserved. And Buck really wasn’t. So, he’d have to comfort his partner even if he didn’t want him to.

“Look, I know I wasn’t super helpful earlier with the whole summer camp idea but,” he placed his hand on Eddie’s shoulder and his friend looked up with eyes full of something unnameable. Hope mixed with fear and discomfort. “He’s gonna be okay.” The boy’s father smiled at that. That small bit of reassurance. “He’s so independent. And he’s smart and funny. He’ll make loads of friends; he won’t even miss us.” Buck’s smile faltered for just a second when he caught his mistake. Eddie’s didn’t. “He’ll be back before you know it.”

* * *

The movie was over. The credits were rolling, the pizza box was somewhere on the floor, and the boys were sitting close; having never really retreated from each other, only settled. Silence had fallen between them but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was a silence of companionship, of an unspoken bond, of words that didn’t need to be said. And yet…

Eddie slowly pulled himself away from the end credits, watching Buck’s expressions for something. The same way Buck was half watching Eddie’s expressions as they rolled through a few before settling on gentle concern.

“You never answered my question, that night.” His tone was serious and the air settled around it. “Are you okay?”

What a loaded question. One he’d been thinking about for the past few days as things quieted down. When he’d asked him that question while Abby rode away in the ambulance, he didn’t feel okay. But then he talked to her and he spent time with his family and it felt like a weight was gone. It felt like… “Yeah. I think I am.” It felt right to say it. Things weren’t perfect. There were still things about himself and his life that he needed to figure out. But for the first time in a while, it didn’t feel like the walls were closing in because of it. “I think I am finally ready.” He decided.

“For what?”

Buck shrugged, a smile of anticipation on his lips. “For whatever happens next.” Wherever his life took him next, he’d be okay. But Eddie.

Eddie was strangling quiet. His eyes were searching for something in his. He’d shifted his weight so they were facing each other and somewhere along the way, Eddie had come to a decision. He looked nervous.

“And what happens next?”

Buck, of course, didn’t quite register the weight that had settled between them. Though he felt _something_ was different so he kept his voice low.

“Something good, I hope.” Maybe he’d win the lottery. Or get to test drive that Ferrari he’d seen driving past him that morning. Or maybe he’d get a day off and actually take it. Or maybe Eddie would lean over and kiss him tentatively.

Oh wait.

Before Buck could register the feeling of _finally_ on his lips, Eddie pulled away.

“Like that.” He heard himself say out loud. His tongue came out to swipe the taste of Eddie off his lips. Nothing special; the spice from the tomato sauce and the dull tang of the beer. But it was _Eddie_. Eddie had kissed him. What-

“Sorry.” Eddie exhaled on a mix between a laugh and a sob, all breath and no support. But a small part of him was still smiling. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now. Hope that’s okay.”

“No, yeah.” Buck shook his head, his thoughts racing from the sudden impact. _Eddie had just kissed him_. “It was.” What was it? Eddie looked up expectantly, waiting for the answer as much as Buck was. “Not unwelcome.” He wanted to do it again.

Eddie held his breath even as he spoke. Like he didn’t dare move or else the earth would collapse beneath him. “Yeah?”

Eddie had kissed him and he wanted to do it again. “Definitely.” The both seemed to exhale in that moment, relief coming to their lips. Lips that Buck wanted. Properly. He leaned across the space and Eddie (thank God!) came back to his senses in time to meet him in the middle. It wasn’t fireworks or an overwhelming desire that swept over him as their lips met and their hands held on where they could – shoulders, necks, faces. It was that sense of _finally_ that he’d hinted at earlier. It was content and tentative and perfect. They stayed that way – meeting halfway in an exchange of new kisses – for what felt like hours but was like a minute or two.

When Buck came out for air, he rested his forehead against Eddie’s, his shy smile so brilliantly wide his muscles ached.

“How long until Christopher comes back?”

Eddie exhaled into his mouth, turning his head just enough to reach out and pick up his phone. “12 days, 9 hours, and 36 minutes.” He rolled their foreheads back together. “Why?”

Buck tilted his chin for another quick kiss. “It means we have time.” Time to talk. Time to establish what this was. Time to kiss – because Buck _really_ wanted to keep kissing Eddie like this. Little touches that could so easily become more.

“Good.” Eddie seemed to be on the same page because his arms fell to Buck’s waist and squeezed. “Hey.” They pulled back to look at each other. Were his lips as red as Eddie? Was his heart beating as fast? “Thanks for movie night.”

“Any time.” Buck kissed the laugh out of Eddie’s face and pressed into his arms just a little more. Oh yes; they could so easily become more.

He was definitely going to be okay.


End file.
